half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Half-Life Wiki:About
Combine OverWiki is a wiki encyclopedia dedicated to the ''Half-Life'' universe and its related subjects. Its main purpose is to cover the available content in an intelligent and analytical way, with emphasis on behind-the-scenes material when available, as well as video game as an art form. 2006 The wiki was started as "Half-Life Wiki" on February 12, 2006, by Chuck182. However, after little time, it fell dormant. 2007 During spring 2007, Donut THX 1138 brought significant work to the wiki, then requested adoption to better revive the wiki. Wikia Staff member CatherineMunro granted him the adoption and instated him bureaucrat on April, 11, 2007. The same day, Donut then appointed sysop RelentlessRecusant. On May 25, 2007, the name "Half-Life Wiki" was officially changed to "Combine OverWiki". Donut THX 1138 thought the name "Half-Life Wiki" was too mundane and started a forum post about possible wiki names. However, after almost a month and no responses, he decided to act on his own since no one seemed to be concerned by the matter. He knew most gamers knew the Combine was a powerful Half-Life enemy faction, so he started playing with words trying to get "Combine" into the name (so gamers would know it is a Half-Life based wiki). Then came the idea of "Combine Overwatch", the name of the Earth-based Combine forces. After several more minutes in deep pondering, Donut was beaten in the face with brilliance: "Combine OverWiki" was finally coined. 2008 2008 saw significant growth and contributor turnover, and it was in this time Donut THX 1138 and RelentlessRecusant, the only two staff members, became inactive. This led to the wiki being adopted once again, this time by EVula, whose leadership gave the improvement drive a boost. He was appointed bureaucrat by Wikia Staff member Angela on February 15, 2008. The following months saw the appointment of two new sysops, MattyDienhoff (on February 21, 2008), and Coming Second (on April 11, 2008). EVula eventually ended up inactive like his predecessors, and Klow, appointed sysop by EVula on December 14, 2008, started taking up the reins. He established new policies, such as an improved Manual of Style, an improved , and came up with a new design for the wiki in December 2008, by using Half-Life 2 texture files and improving the main logo. 2009 On February 28, 2009 Klow and MattyDienhoff were promoted bureaucrats by Wikia Staff member Uberfuzzy. A new sysop, YabbaMyIcing, was appointed by Klow on March 18, 2009. The latter then created a much needed layout guide. Even more changes were undertaken in 2009, and more concrete projects came to life. The first true project was that of general, and badly needed, wiki cleanup. Articles and images were flagged for moving to a higher standard, and fanon and speculation finally started to be spotted and removed. Many new articles also came into existence, such as many behind-the-scenes articles, while the whole walkthrough section was removed, due to requiring a too high amount of fixing and completing for something already existing across the Internet in better written forms. A Steam group was also created on April 30, 2009, to help promote the wiki and gather more users. On May 18, 2009, it was time to resurrect the featured articles feature, opened by none other than our beloved Free Man. The wiki then started to build its certified safe, good and featured article lists, the featured articles being displayed weekly on the Main Page. In June 2009, the first official community project was started. The goal of it was to take all of the many unused files on the wiki and put them into articles and galleries, or delete them. YabbaMyIcing spearheaded this project, and on July 6th the official projects page was created. It was designed to directly inform the community of any and all wiki wide projects that anybody could help out on. In July 2009, the wiki got a Wikia Spotlight, which brought new contributors from the other video game wikis. On September 27, 2009, Darkman 4 got at last his sysops status, while he had been deserving it for a long time. An official Facebook page was also created. On December 2, 2009, as a holiday treat, to part from the old era of the wiki and to better use the space allowed to the logo, a new logo was created and some layout images were replaced by Klow. On December 23, three new rollbacks were appointed, while the two old ones were removed, as they hadn't logged in since 2007. The new rollbacks were Big McLargeHuge, Erickos and JgcxCub. 2010 On February 2nd, 2010, it was learned in comments by Marc Laidlaw on his personal blog that he is aware of the existence of Combine OverWiki and visits it periodically. Although this information was already known, it was not formally confirmed yet. There Laidlaw qualifies the wiki as "clearly creative", and says he admires the energy brought to the creative efforts of the Half-Life community, also citing Concerned and Garry's Mod. He also adds (about himself) that it is "great to be even peripherally a part of so much energy".Marc's comments under the note "Why So Little Zothique?" on his personal blog On February 9, a fourth rollback, Bramblepath, is appointed. About the use of the Half-Life 2 Beta through the Combine OverWiki As many Half-Life 2 fans know, a lot of material from the so-called "Half-Life 2 Beta" or "Half-Life 2 leak" was stolen from Valve in 2003. Therefore, possessing these files is somehow illegal, although no clear statement by Valve has ever been made. While Combine OverWiki does not encourage piracy and does not provide any direct link to these files, the existence of this material cannot be ignored, as it constitutes a vital source for behind-the-scenes information about Half-Life 2. Logo gallery File:Wiki logo older.png|Earliest known logo, dated April 2007, using a Combine propaganda poster. File:Wiki logo old.png|The May 2007 logo, using a different font, the new name of the wiki and the "clean" version of the Combine poster. File:Widelogo1.png|Logo variant, dated October 2007, using the original Half-Life cover, for Quartz (Wikia's default skin before Monaco). File:Wiki 2008.png|The December 2008 logo, using another font and an improved background image. File:Wiki 2008 promo.png|Version used for the Steam group and the Facebook page. File:Wiki spotlight 2009.png|Wikia Spotlight logo used in July 2009. File:Wiki.png|The December 2009 and current logo, with the same font and using a picture of Gordon Freeman from Raising the Bar. File:Wiki 2009 promo.png|Version used for the Steam group and the Facebook page. Notes and references Category:Help